Various types of putting aids have been employed to practice and improve the putting stroke. In some cases, the putting aids are in the form of alignment devices to properly align the feet and the ball position. Other putting aids include guides that serve to guide the putter head in the backstroke and follow through, in order to develop a controlled putting stroke.
In general, the putting aids as used in the past have been relatively large and cumbersome devices which are not easily transported or set up.